1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in particular, to an imaging apparatus, an image control method, and a storage medium storing program, capable of carrying out imaging in an illumination environment in which a light source driven by commercial power supply is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-152919, a technique of suppressing the occurrence of a flicker in a moving image to be recorded in an illumination environment in which a light source driven by commercial power supply is used is contrived.
The occurrence of the flicker can be suppressed by coinciding a frequency at which the flicker occurs, and imaging frame rate with each other such that in a power supply environment in which the commercial power frequency is, for example, 50 Hz, the imaging frame rate of the imaging apparatus is set to 50 frames per second and, on the other hand, in a power supply environment in which the commercial power frequency is, for example, 60 Hz, the imaging frame rate of the imaging apparatus is set to 60 frames per second.
It should be noted that, in a general digital camera, drive in which the frame rate for imaging and display is set to 30 frames per second, which is lower than the commercial power frequency, in a live-view display state during imaging standby is carried out.
Accordingly, in an imaging environment in which an AC light source such as a fluorescent light or the like is used at the commercial power frequency of 60 Hz, the frame rate becomes an integral submultiple (1/2) of the commercial power frequency, and there has been a problem that linear noise is displayed as a flicker.
Further, when a high shutter speed is used, such a case of high dynamic range (HDR) image generation in which a panoramic image is mainly generated by continuous-shooting synthesis or an image having a dynamic range enlarged by continuous-shooting synthesis is generated, a recorded image has been affected by a flicker in some cases in imaging at a higher shutter speed than a normal shutter speed.